With the creation of the world-wide-web and high speed computer networks, the paradigm for personal computer usage has shifted. In the past, users would primarily use their personal computers to run programs, and store and manipulate data that was located on their local hard-drive. More recently, users have stored or manipulated data located on a networked drive, or run a program that was provided as a network service, and even then, the programs and data were usually restricted to a local area network. Today, more and more users are storing more and more data on remote data servers, and using local applications to manipulate and organize that data. For example, many users today store their personal email and contact information, and even pictures, videos, and music archives on remote servers, and access that data using applications that are locally executed.